Bernagousse
Bernagousse is a communal section that depends on the commune of Pestel in the Corail Arrondissement of Grand'Anse, Haiti. Neighboring sections ]] This southern Haitian community has a beautiful landscape, strong sunshine, with a few boats out to sea, and children play free in the small streets. The water is withdrawn in buckets from the newly installed fountain, near the central square. Bernagousse is barely accessible by Route 701-A, a road connecting Route 701 (next to Ca Charlesdieu, 2ème Section Espère) to the commune of Corail. The community is at least a half mile set back from the main road. Localities The first Communal Section of Bernagousse contains the following localities: Bernagousse, Bertinet, Bois Mapou, Duquillon, Lamentin, Nan Bois Neuf, Nan Cacao, Nan Madeleine, Nan Rat, Pascal, and Saint-Perard. Government Intervention Plan for Bernagousse Marie Carmelle Rose-Anne Auguste, the Minister Delegate to the Prime Minister, in charge of human rights and the fight against extreme poverty, detailed the special plan for Bernagousse of [[Grand'Anse, Haiti|Grand'Anse]] whose she is the coordinator. With this action plan, the Government intends to provide urgent and effective response, reduce poverty and improve the living conditions of the inhabitants of Bernagousse. Details of measures : 500 mothers of families and 100 disabled will benefit in emergency of program of money transfer conditioned, 500 emergency vouchers and 1,000 food kits will also be distributed ; 2 Community restaurants and 2 canteens will soon be built ; 2,000 peasants will receive agricultural inputs and 500 seed kits ; A vocational training center intended to the trades of fishing and farming techniques will be built ; From March, the Government intends to give the people of Bernagousse, greater access to health care through its partnership with the Cuban state ; In the field of drinking water sanitation, 6 wells will be drilled ; A public market with modern structures will be built ; A new public square with attractive spaces will be built ; Construction of 33 km road connecting Kafou Zaboka to Pestel, and 7 km out of Pestel to Bernagousse ; Construction of more than 30 social housing ; Rehabilitation of a church ; Other infrastructure: a national school, a Civil Office of State, a cultural center and much needed structures will be carried out to make Bernagousse a model village. Also, a bus for free transportation of schoolchildren and an ambulance will be put available to the public.. Monitoring Mission of the Special Plan Bernagousse The actions implemented by the Government as part of the execution of a Special Plan in the communal section of Bernagousse continue. In a sixth mission for monitoring the Minister Rose Anne Auguste found that various works are already at an advanced stage. These actions include the establishment of 60 literacy classes distributed in 36 communities that make up the communal section which depends on the commune of Pestel (Grand Anse). Access to drinking water remains one of the main priorities of the population which has no system of potable water. To remedy this situation, the Government has already hired the firm "Drill Tech" specializes in drilling wells. Drill Tech technicians are hard at work and have already started drilling in several locations. The communal section of Bernagousse will also be equipped with a vocational training center and steps towards the legalization of land for the construction of this center are already underway. On the health front, the rehabilitation of a house for the establishment of a dispensary are in progress. A photovoltaic system was installed to supply power to the clinic that will be well equipped to provide basic care to the population. Bernagousse will have a community restaurant. The House that will host it has already been renovated. Meanwhile, twenty additional streetlights were installed in Bernagousse and in the locality of Kagousse, thanks to the collaboration of the Office of the Minister Delegate at the Energy Security and the Ministry of Planning and External Cooperation. As part of government social programs carried out by the Economic and Social Assistance Fund (FAES) 2,000 solidarity baskets were distributed and the Government has also carried out the distribution of 500 seedlings of moringa to growers and 198 vouchers of solidarity to household heads. An agricultural credit program targeting 250 people working in the coffee plantation and cassava will be set up by FAES, which already has a fund for this. , GA, Haiti]] The Government wants to implement a project for making briquettes of coal in Bernagousse The Government, via the Office of the Minister Delegate to the Prime Minister in Charge of Human Rights and the Fight against Extreme Poverty, carried out (on 3 and 4 April 2014), an exploratory mission to study the possibility of implementing, in this communal section of Pestel, a project to manufacture coal briquettes using agricultural and household waste. This strategy aims to offer farmers an alternative to charcoal. It is part of the efforts of the Martelly Administration and the Government to fight the phenomenon of deforestation in the country. This project, which consists of replacing charcoal with briquettes made with household waste and agricultural materials, can not only generate jobs but also help to stop the phenomenon of deforestation and reduce the vulnerability of the area. compared to the impacts of climate change. This is a pilot project that will be expanded to other parts of the country. The peasants of Bernagousse welcome this project with many interests. External Links Charcoal Government Intervention Plan Category:Pestel Category:Corail Arrondissement Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti Category:Communal Sections